


All Fours

by wildblueyonder (starserendipity)



Series: Someone to Count On [4]
Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:01:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starserendipity/pseuds/wildblueyonder
Summary: Nadine's feeling a little abandoned.





	All Fours

**Author's Note:**

> As a caveat, this one is especially NSFW.

Nadine leaves the office at seven, without seeing Elizabeth again, and arrives home to her apartment in DuPont circle without hearing from her. She’s disappointed but not surprised, not really. Being the Secretary of State lent itself to strange hours and sudden emergencies, on things Nadine couldn’t be read into. Really, it’s fine. 

She takes a bath, lighting a few candles, tries to relax. She’s still a little worked up from their earlier tête-à-tête but after making a game attempt at achieving some sort of satisfaction in the bath, she gives up. It’s frustratingly inadequate, and she huffs, annoyed with herself for being this needy. 

She gets out of the bath and wraps herself in her old ratty grey bathrobe, drifting to her closet to pick something to wear tomorrow, already running through her schedule in her head. 

There’s a knock at the door and she freezes like a deer in the headlights. 

There’s a more persistent knock and she jumps, before moving to the door automatically. There’s a diplomatic security agent there and she stares at him, before he nods at her and she reflexively moves out of the way, letting him in the way she has dozens of times before. Behind him is Elizabeth, looking sheepish, but not saying a word, flanked by further members of her detail. 

She hears the agent move through her apartment, opening and closing doors, before reappearing and saying, “It’s clear ma’am,” in an even professional tone, before stepping back outside. Elizabeth scoots in and slams the door, and Nadine bites back a laugh. 

“You know there are very legitimate reasons you could be here.” She says, wrapping her arms around herself, feeling self-conscious with her bare face and ancient bathrobe.

Elizabeth frowns, as if she hadn’t considered that, as Nadine continues, “Not to mention most of them were on Vincent’s detail. They know the drill.” Her voice contains just a drop of bitterness and Elizabeth frowns even deeper. 

“Nadine, we don’t-“ 

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Nadine waves her concern away. “I’m just tired. And,” her voice drops, lending layers of innuendo, “Frustrated.” 

Elizabeth smirks and her eyes darken. “I can help you with that.” She’s still wearing her work clothes, blazer and trousers, and Nadine blushes, having a sudden vivid memory of peeling those slacks down Elizabeth’s toned thighs earlier that afternoon. 

“Where’s your bedroom?” Elizabeth asks, shifting her large purse. “Or do you want me to fuck you right here?” It’s the casual way she says it, it takes a moment to penetrate Nadine’s brain, but when she realizes what Elizabeth just said, her knees get weak. 

“Bedroom.” She says with all the firmness she can muster, and she leads Elizabeth across the living room, down the hall, and into her bedroom, an elegant and clean space (Nadine mentally thanks herself for having the wherewithal to pick up her laundry before she’d taken a bath). 

Elizabeth looks around, as she sets her bag down next to the bed with a thunk. It’s a little surreal, to see her here and Nadine isn’t sure what to do next, but fortunately Elizabeth makes the determination for her. 

“Come here.” She says with a smile, and tugs Nadine to her, wrapping her arms around her small waist, as Nadine tilts her arm up and gazes at her, trying to conceal her hunger. 

“This is cute.” Elizabeth says, rubbing her hand over Nadine’s ass through her thin bathrobe, and Nadine shivers even as she pouts. 

“I’m not dressed for company.” She sniffs, and Elizabeth hums. 

“Sorry about that.” Elizabeth is genuinely apologetic. “Last minute thing. I tried to call, but I didn’t have a second and I thought email was a bad idea...” She trails off as Nadine gives her a small daring kiss on the side of her mouth. 

“Don’t apologize.” Nadine murmurs. “Never apologize for doing your job.” 

Elizabeth hums again. “Let’s see what I can do to make it up to you.” And she goes for the belt holding Nadine’s robe, slowly, telegraphing her actions. Nadine leans to help her untie the knot, and with little resistance it falls away, and with a shrug it lands on the floor, pooling around Nadine’s feet. 

Nadine shivers, naked, the moonlight illuminating her pale skin, as Elizabeth stares at her, reverent and unmoving, glued to the spot. After a moment, she gets self-conscious and shifts a little, as Elizabeth moves forward, dropping her head to lick at Nadine’s collarbone, her golden hair brushing the underside of Nadine’s chin. As Elizabeth runs her tongue and teeth along Nadine’s smooth and soft skin, Nadine whimpers and nearly collapses against her, while Elizabeth’s palms come to rest on her hips. 

“Nadine.” Elizabeth says, soft and reverent, her mouth working her way up Nadine’s neck. “You’re amazing.” Nadine tilts her head, allowing Elizabeth easy access, and just moans in response, as Elizabeth starts to lick at her ears. She squirms, she’s ticklish, and Elizabeth chuckles low in the back of her throat. Her hands wander lower, squeezing Nadine’s ass, and Nadine’s hips give an involuntary twitch forward. 

“Someone’s eager.” Elizabeth says, correctly interpreting the fact that Nadine’s body is aching for her touch. Nadine doesn’t dignify her with a response, she just pulls back and sits down on the bed, arching herself invitingly. Elizabeth nearly tackles her in response, and Nadine hums in pleasure, the rougher fabric of Elizabeth’s suit teasing her already overwrought body. Elizabeth pushes a thigh between her legs and Nadine spreads herself willingly, making a high-pitched little sigh when Elizabeth’s leg pushes up and makes contact with her center. Nadine moans, and starts to hump Elizabeth’s thigh, wanton, as Elizabeth starts to play with her nipples, smirking. Nadine’s so worked up, she’s not going to last, but Elizabeth seems to be enjoying the fact that she can’t control herself. She leans down and sinks her teeth into Nadine’s breast, and the combination of pain and pleasure is enough to make Nadine scream. 

Nadine’s close, so close, when Elizabeth pulls her thigh away and Nadine whimpers, reduced to begging for it. “Please ma’am.” She chokes, her breath gone. “Please, I need, please.” 

Elizabeth shushes her, before snaking an arm down, her clever fingers finding Nadine’s pink and swollen center, radiating heat. She sinks two fingers inside, then three, and Nadine moans, her breath coming faster and faster once again. Elizabeth starts to fuck her, in earnest, pumping in and out, and Nadine feels the world reduced to the feeling of Elizabeth on top of her, inside of her, and she comes, her body pulsing as waves of pleasure radiate up and down her spine. 

She doesn’t have time to recover before Elizabeth pulls out. Nadine moans in protest, and is about to ask her to come back, when Elizabeth says, “Turn over, get on all fours.” Her voice is dark and commanding, and Nadine blindly obeys, her legs shaking. She’s got her ass in the air now, and feels deliciously exposed, as she hears Elizabeth fiddling with her bag, zippers being pulled. Elizabeth leaves her there, for long moments, and Nadine longs to turn around, to see what’s going on, but she’s afraid of what Elizabeth will do if she disobeys, so she stays put, feeling the air of the room on her exposed center. 

Finally, she feels Elizabeth come behind her, feels her long, clever fingers tracing patterns across her ass, dipping teasingly into her center. Then, Elizabeth’s hands are on her hips, and she’s pulling her back onto something hard, something firm and alien, and Nadine freezes for a moment, and chances a glance back. Is she…

She’s definitely wearing a harness and a strap on, and Nadine’s arms give out as she realizes Elizabeth is about to ride her with it. Elizabeth chuckles, and rubs the toy against Nadine’s soaked core, getting it wet, as Nadine makes a strangled noise of longing. “You want this?” Elizabeth is panting now too, clearly turned on, and Nadine can only nod with enthusiasm. 

Elizabeth laughs, and takes one of her hands off Nadine’s hip, guiding the thick, blunt head of the toy to Nadine’s entrance, teasing her, stretching her just a little, but not fully penetrating. Nadine tries to press herself back, but Elizabeth is very, very strong, and holds her in place, as she drives Nadine crazy with the promise of the toy being seated inside her. 

“Say you want it.” Elizabeth orders. 

Nadine can barely get the breath to grind out, “I want it. Please.”  
Elizabeth decides she’s done tormenting her and pushes the toy in, slowly and surely, filling Nadine as she sinks in to the hilt. 

Nadine moans, loudly, and Elizabeth leans over, their hips flush. “You know, I was worried this was going to be too much for you to take.” She says, her voice casual, even as she’s clearly breathless with desire. “Thought it might be too large for your little pussy.” 

Nadine screams hoarsely, and she comes; it’s all way, way too much, as Elizabeth holds her still, her body trembling as her eyes roll back in her head. Elizabeth moans, and even as Nadine is still mid-orgasm, she starts to move, fucking her through it, slowly at first, but going faster and faster as Elizabeth grunts, finding her rhythm. Nadine is just along for the ride at this point, as she’s stretched and feels herself impaled on Elizabeth’s cock over and over again. 

Elizabeth’s strokes are getting more and more unsteady as she gets more and more worked up and Nadine feels her breath on the back of her neck. Elizabeth makes a low groan, and her hips stutter as she freezes, buried inside Nadine. Nadine pulses around her, her core trying to milk everything it can from the toy, but it remains unyielding, as Elizabeth pulls back and slams into her again, starting to fuck her once more at a rapid pace. 

Stamina, Nadine thinks just for a fuzzy moment, before she convulses again, and comes, shattering under Elizabeth so hard that for a moment, she blacks out. When she comes to, Elizabeth is still inside her, bent over her back, panting from her effort. She feels likes she’s about to start fucking her again and Nadine’s not sure she can take anymore, but it’s just Elizabeth pulling out, and Nadine feels her arousal dripping down her legs, cooling in the still air of her bedroom. She lays face down on her bed, trying to collect herself, but finding herself unable to move, thoroughly enjoying her post-coital afterglow. 

She feels the bed move next to her head and she looks up, finding Elizabeth looking down at her, her face smug. “You okay, Nadine?” Elizabeth asks, looking casual. She’s taken off the harness, as well as her blazer, and Nadine suddenly wants to unbutton her blouse with her teeth. 

“Fine.” She breaths, still trying to catch her breath. “Just appreciating your… assets.” 

Elizabeth’s laughter peals above her, and Nadine finally finds it in her to sit up. Elizabeth pulls them together, and Nadine falls into her kiss, smiling against her lips, utterly and perfectly content. 

“My turn now.” She whispers when they break apart and Elizabeth giggles, and damn her, Nadine should not find it so cute. 

“Alright, let’s see what you’ve got.” Elizabeth challenges, and Nadine smirks, and goes for her buttons with her teeth.


End file.
